


How Does it Feel?

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's working an assignment, but that doesn't mean that she can't have a little fun...





	How Does it Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Atomic Blonde (if you haven't seen it you totally should!) and the song [Blue Monday by New Order](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYH8DsU2WCk).

_Moscow, 1991_.

Jo strolled into the bar, her heels clattering against the stone floor as she slinked up to the bar, aware that her little black dress was drawing a lot of interest.

Her bleach blonde hair looked silver under the dim lights, and a loud, brash eighties pop rock song blared out of the speakers.

And then she saw her.

Sitting at the end of the bar, sipping her coffee as she read War and Peace. She looked so out of place, and yet she was completely at ease, oblivious to the fracas going on around her.

Jo flicked her hair over her shoulder, sipping on her drink as she watched the woman, waiting for her chance.

The woman downed the last of her coffee, it had to be long since cold by now, and Jo nodded to the barman.

He slid the coffee over to the woman, glancing in Jo’s direction when she looked confused as to who would be buying her a coffee in a bar.

After flirting for a while through fluttered eyelashes and secret glances, Jo put down her empty drink and wandered over to the mysterious woman.

The way that she dragged her eyes over Jo told her everything that she needed to know, and she leant on the bar before introducing herself.

“Jo.”

“Dani.”

“It’s way too noisy to read in here.”

Dani shrugged, before putting her book down, and Jo knew that she was interested. All the other people that had tried talking to her over the course of the evening had failed to get her to stop reading.

“My place is much quieter.” Jo’s voice was low, but she was sure that Dani had heard her from the smile on her face.

“Lead the way.” Dani grabbed her coat, stuffing the thick book under her arm. It was way too big to fit in any of her pockets.

Jo wrapped her arm around Dani’s waist, shielding her from the icy evening air as snow started to fall.

By the time they reached Jo’s flat, snow had settled in their hair, and Jo brushed the snowflakes from Dani’s long dark brown hair.

Now that Jo could see Dani properly, she was stunned by how beautiful she was, her green eyes shining out, as though she had the power to hypnotise people.

“I know you were sent to watch me.” Jo’s smile wavered, it was nothing personal in her business, but it did have a habit of getting in the way of relationships.

“I don’t mix business and pleasure.” Dani smiled, her hand reaching out to stroke Jo’s cheek, and the little gasp that escaped her lips showed just how starved for affection Jo was.

Dani’s lips crashed into hers, shoving her up against the wall as they kissed passionately, Jo licking up every gasp and moan that fell from Dani’s pouty lips. Jo reached under Dani’s coat, resting her hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

After that it was a blur of kisses and frantic tugging at clothes, both of them desperate to be naked.

Clothes were scattered around Jo’s tiny flat, leaving a trail that led straight to the bed, and Jo was glad that she’d bothered to change the sheets before tonight’s adventures.

“You’re beautiful.” Jo nuzzled against the side of Dani’s neck, delighting in the feel of Dani’s perfect little breasts pressed against her body, and she swiped her thumb over Dani’s aroused nipples, making her gasp.

Dani shivered, and Jo pulled the blanket up over her, rubbing her back in a bid to warm her up.

“Sorry, the heater’s broken.”

“You’ll just have to find another way to keep me warm.” Dani grinned, wrapping her legs around Jo’s thigh, letting her feel how wet she was.

Jo leant up for a kiss, running her fingers through Dani’s hair, and her free hand reached down to tease at Dani’s clit, feeling her wetness grow as she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Dani’s mouth hung open as she rubbed against Jo’s thigh, her eyes scrunched shut as she rushed towards her climax. Jo gently caressed her breasts, amazed by how the lightest of touches could leave Dani begging for more, her whole body shuddering as she slumped down on to Jo’s chest, grinning as she caught her breath.

But Dani wasn’t done yet. Her long slim fingers were trailing their way up the inside of Jo’s thighs, making her gasp as she teased at Jo’s silky folds, her wetness growing as Dani teased her, waiting until she was begging for it.

Dani took her fingers away, bringing them to her lips so that Jo could see her sucking on her fingers, and it was the hottest thing that Jo had ever seen.

Jo spread her legs, arching her back as a hint to Dani, but she was in no hurry. Dani ducked down for a kiss, letting Jo taste herself, and she waited until Jo was writhing on the bed before sliding her fingers inside her, slowly thrusting as her thumb rubbed at Jo’s clit, taking her breath away.

She wanted to savour every second, but it had been too long since anyone had touched her like this, and she felt her muscles tensing, the warm glow spreading through her body as she came.

Fireworks danced in front of her eyes, and nothing could compare to feeling of bliss that left her smiling and sated, Dani looking proud of herself as she cuddled in.

“Feel good?” Dani slid her fingers out as Jo gasped, and she draped her leg over Jo’s hip, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Amazing.”

Dani drifted off to sleep curled up in Jo’s arms, her smile never fading, and Jo gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling the blanket up around them.

*

The next morning, they were woken by a neighbour slamming a door, and Jo stroked Dani’s hair away from her face as she yawned.

“I’ll see you next week, same time, same place.”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
